Wildflower
by LilSnowBunny
Summary: This years games are different. The arena is divided. 1 quarter for Summer. 1 quarter for Autumn. 1 quarter for Winter. 1 quarter for Spring. Aurora must survive, for her family, for district 7. But the games are twisted and even if she leaves she will be affected, life will never be the same.


Wildflower

I lie in my bed awake, Alone in the darkness. I have cramps all over from sleeping on the hard floor. My younger brothers, mother and father are all in the one bed. A cold draft is coming through the hole in the mud brick wall, we call it a window. And our tiny little room, we call that our home. Today it's reaping day for district 7. I have to take tesserae, for myself my brothers (Burch, Whinsley and Thilan Pinedale) plus my parent's and that makes the odds never in my favour. I'm 15 and have my name in 4 times but then add the tessera and my name is in…well let's just say a lot. My name is Aurora. Everyone is asleep except me. Shakily I stand up and brush off the dirt and get dressed in some comfortable clothes, I can get dressed up for the Capitol later.

It is 3:24am right now according to the only clock in the district, the clock in the town square, positioned in the middle of the justice building. Our "house" is on a hill that overlooks the town so I always have a good idea of the time. I run carefully down the side of the hill opposite to the Town towards the lush, dense woods. I can't help but smile when I see the woods, it's peace and harmony give me hope. Trees of no particular sort work together to create the mass of fauna we call the woods. The lumber jacks don't cut down the trees here because there is too much of a variety of trees in the one spot. It confuses them. When I was born my parents planted a tree for me in the woods. I guess that's why I have such a strong connection with that place. The wind makes the trees sway merrily. I don't think they know it's reaping day. I walk into the woods and start making my way to my favourite spot, the meadow where my tree is. The thought of the meadow makes me feel better about things. When I was four or five mum and dad showed me the meadow, they said it was my place and that it's all mine. Of course I now know it's the capitols land but still… I own the piece of it that will forever be in my heart. It's a tradition to go there on reaping day for me. I climb around rocks and crawl along my path through the black berries. The trees stop at beautiful green grass opening onto a meadow of wildflowers of every colour. There is a little pond dotted with water lilies and of course my tree. My tree is an Oak tree it's quite tall and rather amazing. I walk up to my tree and climb it until I'm on my favourite branch about 4 metres up. It is a rather straight branch with a view of most of the woods. I rest my right hand against the trunk of the tree and whisper "It's reaping day. I've taken tessera for my whole family. The odds aren't in my favour. Wish me luck. Please, I really need it". The leaves stop swaying in the breeze and the birds chirping comes to a halt. "It's silly asking a tree to wish me luck… but I just can't say it to my family. I could not worry them like that." I say. I lean my head against the trunk of the tree and let the tears slip from my eyes. I need to be strong for my family. I can't let them see me cry over this. Confiding in a tree sounds insane but I have to let my feeling out. Once I can't cry anymore I make my way down the tree and say goodbye to my meadow, possibly for the last time.

Once I get home everyone is up getting ready. Thilan jumps away from the hair brush and runs up to me giggling "Aurora, Aurora can you do my hair? Mummy wants me to stay still and I don't want to" he looks up at me, his sky blue eyes glisten. "Ok Thilan" I say. I gently pull the brush through his red hair humming quietly. When I'm done brushing Thilan's hair he turns around and hugs me. "Rory we're going to go outside so you can get dressed into your reaping clothes." Dad says. Rory is my nickname. It sounds like a boy's name but dad hates saying Aurora. "Ok" I mumble. I hate getting dressed up for the reaping. It's like going to a funeral. When you go your certain, someone will die. I walk over to the bed and see a pale green blouse, a white skirt with pale green around the bottom and black shoes with a 3cm heel laid out on the bed. They are the nicest clothes I've ever seen. It's a shame I'm wearing them at the reaping… it ruins the excitement over these lovely clothes. I quickly get dressed and call my family back inside. "Oh darling… your beautiful." Mum gasps. "Thanks mum. But you need to remember… I might not- it's reaping day I might not come back" I say. Mum always says that you have to dress to impress on reaping day, it's the rules. The truth is I've never cared for the way I look. According to Mum, Dad, my brothers and my friends I'm "Gorgeous". "Let me do your hair." Mum whispers sadly "It might be for the last time". The boys look confused all except Burch. Burch is 13 he's been through this before. He looks scared, not for himself but for me. He knows how many times my name is in. Thilan asks "What do you mean Mum?" he tilts his head to the side. Thilan and Whinsly haven't been in a reaping before. Whinsly is ten and little Thilan is five. "I'll take the boys outside and… show them how to chop wood." Dad says as he grabs them by the hands and takes them outside. Dad is one of the many Lumberjacks in district 7. He is off work today for the reaping. Dad is a bit socially awkward so I think I got that from him, but it's ok when I'm with him because we're both not fans of talking a lot. "Aurora… are you nervous or scared? You know you can talk to me about it." Mum soothes as she brushes my golden hair. I am nervous and I am sacred. "I am fine Mum" I reassure her. I try to look sure but I can tell my green eyes show how terrorfied I am. "Ok" she says still unsure. I feel my hair being plaited into a bun. The hair pins poke at my scalp and my hair is pulled. After about ten minutes of torture mum says "Just one more pin and… Done!" she grins. I look in the mirror and gasp. "Wow. Mum you are amazing." I whisper in awe. "It's you that makes it look perfect." Mum smiles warmly. I give her a hug. "You'll be fine sweetie" Mum whispers In my ear. "I hope so…" I say. The whistle goes off. "Come on" I say tugging mums hand "Let's get this over and done with".

As we arrive in the town square Burch and I take turns at hugging Mum, Whinsly and Thilan. Dad doesn't do hugs. "Good Luck" Mum whispers as she hugs Burch and me. I shake dads hand and then hug my youngest brothers. "I hope you're lucky" Whinsly whispers. His pale little face is full of sorrow. "So do I" I smile. Little Thilan exclaims "My tooth is wobbly!" and starts showing everyone while wobbling it wildly. What a happy little child he would be if he wasn't so thin and starving.


End file.
